


Double Je

by nemesisencavale



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Idk how 2 tag this tbh, just an old draft i never finished
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemesisencavale/pseuds/nemesisencavale





	1. Chapter 1

L’eau formait une auréole d’éclaboussure autour de chaque flaque où Tyler mettait vivement le pied. Pas qu’il portait portait une attention particulière aux gens qui le regardaient de travers, ou au fait que ses bas seraient trempés pour l’avant-midi; en fait, il sentait dans ce geste un amusement machinal, ou un simple réflexe d’enfance qui ne disparaîtrait jamais, il ne savait plus trop.

L’orage violent de la veille avait laissé des marques dans cette région que Tyler était sûr qu’il n’aurait jamais connues là d’où il venait. En effet, ce matin, en marchant vers l’école, il avait vu sur son chemin des panneaux stop renversés, des arbres cassés et des poubelles renversées, pour ne nommer que les dégâts les plus importants. L’avantage était qu’une quantité incroyable de flaques d’eau s’était formée sur la cour fissurée de l’école, lui permettant de s’adonner à fond dans son activité.

Le bruit de l’eau qui claquait joyeusement en retombant était étrangement satisfaisant à ses oreilles, étirant un bref sourire sur les lèvres gercées du jeune garçon alors qu’un autre bruit familier vint interrompre son plaisir.

Malgré la première cloche qui venait de sonner, il ne se pressa pas pour autant. À la première journée, nombreux étaient ceux qui cherchaient toujours leur chemin dans cette école (comment ils pouvaient se perdre dans ce trou à rat après les visites estivales, Tyler se le demandait bien), ce qui laissait un petit lousse du côté des professeurs. Pour ce qui était des places en classe, la première étant histoire, il pouvait dire qu’il s’en foutait royalement. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire d’être assise à côté de Machin qui trouvait des trésors dans son nez, ou Chose qui gribouillait sans cesse au lieu d’écouter? 

Apparemment, ça faisait quelque chose aux autres adolescents, et c’était malheureusement un des trucs que Tyler aurait aimé être capable de comprendre.

La chaleur du début de septembre et la lourdeur de son sac plein de cahiers qu’il ne remplirait probablement jamais ralentissaient sa cadence alors que la raison lui revint et qu’il commençait à accélérer le pas pour arriver à l’heure dans son cours, ayant tout de même du respect pour le professeur et son horaire chargé.

Le jeune garçon entra finalement dans le bâtiment décrépit alors que les dernières personnes se grouillaient vers leur classe. Il sourit de nouveau au son familier de ses vieilles tennis mouillées qui couinaient au sol, sans ralentir le pas même avec la surveillante criant “les amis, dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard!”, ce qui lui donnait le goût de faire tout le contraire.

Il traîna son sac de béton le long d’un couloir sur la droite du hall et regarda brièvement les numéros de classe sur les portes, avant de s’arrêter devant celle qui devait être la sienne, juste au moment où la deuxième cloche sonnait. D’un coup, il fut envahi d’une vague d’angoisse qu’il refoula rapidement, sans pour autant faire disparaître la sensation montante que sa gorge se serrait. Un petit effort, allez.

Comme il s’y attendait, il était le dernier arrivé. Le professeur, un homme dans la quarantaine qui semblait avoir piqué la garde-robe d’un croque-mort, lâcha avec une voix qui se voulait accueillante:

— Ah ben… mieux vaut tard que jamais, n’est-ce pas?

Fidèle à ses capacités sociales médiocres, et aussi par habitude, Tyler répondit par un sourire on ne peut plus hypocrite du genre “haha, t’as fait ta blague, maintenant laisse-moi moisir dans mon coin pendant un an” avant d’aller s’asseoir au dernier bureau libre, en avant dans le coin gauche, en prenant soin d’éviter le regard de ceux sur son chemin. Pas par orgueil, mais par simple réflexe de maintenir le lien “tout le monde regarde Tyler et Tyler ne regarde personne”, un lien qu’il tenait absolument à maintenir pour éviter une... catastrophe.

Il tira vivement sa chaise et s’assit en laissant tomber son sac au sol, ignorant de son mieux les regards insistants toujours posés sur lui. 

Vingt-cinq regards.

Mais ce n’est pas si grave. Il faut juste les ignorer.

Vingt-cinq regards qui évaluent si tu vaux la peine d’être ici. Ce qui n’est probablement pas le cas, n’est-ce pas?

Non. Pas à l’école, et surtout pas le premier jour.

— Tyler, si je ne me trompe… es-tu sûr que ça va?

Le garçon prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que quelqu’un — un professeur, bon sang! — lui parlait. Il releva distraitement les yeux, rougissant légèrement sous les pouffements de quelques élèves, et maudit amèrement le fait que ce soit le début du premier cours et qu’il ne puisse rien sortir à l’instant pour s’occuper les mains. Il balbutia une réponse, non sans baisser les yeux vers ses doigts agités pendant qu’il parlait.

— Euh, oui, monsieur. Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous commencer votre cours?

L’homme aux cheveux de jais, que Tyler identifia comme Mr. Armstrong par son nom au tableau, et qui devait se faire valoir un surnom merdique comme “Macabron”, n’en fit ni une ni deux et commença un discours dynamique d’introduction de nouvelle année de lycée, et des attentes plus strictes, et des inscriptions pour l’université, et d’autres détails superflus que le garçon aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre comme une liste d’épicerie contenant les ingrédients pour préparer un pudding à l’arsenic.

Tyler profita du moment où personne ne lui portait attention pour fermer les yeux et serrer les doigts sur ses genoux, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à une irrégularité alarmante en comptant les nombres premiers jusqu’à 100. Cet exercice, qu’il avait pour une fois la fierté de dire qu’il avait trouvé par lui-même, n’empêchait pas le remplissage du vase, mais réduisait au moins le risque de débordement. 

Après quelques minutes, il jugea que la pression était sous contrôle et sentit le courage d’ouvrir les yeux et d’observer discrètement la démographie des personnes qu’il allait côtoyer dans ce cours pendant un an. Il fut presque soulagé de voir que la majorité constituait de jeunes à l’air relativement ennuyé, ayant déjà sorti du matériel pour griffonner ou simplement sur le point de s’endormir. Contrairement à l’école privée aux gens suintant l’obédience où il avait passé la majorité de son adolescence, cet endroit laissait une liberté aux élèves que Tyler ne savait pas s’il devait considérer comme inquiétante. Peut-être que cela pourrait s’avérer une bonne chose, mais il garderait l’oeil ouvert malgré tout.

D’un coup, le regard du garçon en rencontra un autre marron à sa droite. La personne en question, une fille aux longs cheveux bleu vif et aux traits aiguisés, le regardait avec ennui, le front appuyé sur son poing. Assez banale parmi cette foule de gens qui ne portaient visiblement aucune attention à la manière dont ils se vêtissaient ou se comportaient de manière générale.

Non, en fait, on pouvait laisse tomber le deuxième. Tyler ne referait pas l’erreur de croire que les adolescents se foutaient de la manière dont ils se comportaient. Ils pouvaient prétendre aux autres, à eux-mêmes, que leurs gestes et ceux des autres étaient inoffensifs, mais dès que la pierre était lancée là où ça faisait mal, ils se montraient impitoyables.

Tyler le savait.

— Maintenant, sortez vos affaires pour noter le plan du cours de cette année, dit le professeur une fois revenu à son bureau.

Le regard qu’il avait longuement soutenu avec la fille, par peur ou par curiosité, il ne savait pas trop, se brisa lorsque celle-ci se tourna pour retirer un crayon de son coffre. Le garçon fit de même et plaça son cahier ligné bien droit sur son bureau, hésitant pendant un bon moment avant de commencer à retranscrire ce qui était au tableau. Il sentait toujours les yeux de Macabron peser sur lui, mais n’y porta pas attention, c’était mieux ainsi.

Lorsque la cloche sonna à la fin de la période, Tyler fut surpris d’être capable de se relever et de sortir de la classe sans problème, si on ignorait bien sûr le foutu nœud qui bloquait toujours sa gorge. Ce n’était pas si pire.

Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, il reste tout de même le reste de la journée.

Il accéléra le pas pour éloigner cette pensée.

………

Le soir même, Rose ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour trouver son fils en position fœtus sur son lit, la capuche de son sweater rabattue sur ses yeux. Son sac fermé reposait sur la chaise et ses affaires, pour la plupart toujours dans leurs cartons, traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce malgré le fait qu’ils soient arrivés il y a plus d’une semaine. Cette image ne l’inquiéta pas: elle savait que se tenir avec des gens aussi longtemps (et longtemps pouvait être autant peu qu’une journée pour Tyler) lui demandait beaucoup d’énergie, et qu’il avait besoin de récupérer.

Le garçon, de son côté, ne réagit pas lorsqu’il sentit un poids près de lui. Il ressentit simplement de remord. Il n’avait rien contre la présence de sa mère, mais celle-ci se désintéressait rapidement quand son fils se montrait aussi peu réceptif.

— Tu sais probablement ce que je vais te demander…, tenta Rose.

Tyler soupira, releva un peu sa capuche et entrouvrit les yeux.

— Vas-y, murmura-t-il.

Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule. Étant une des rares formes de contact physique qu’il acceptait dorénavant, le garçon ne l’en empêcha pas.

— Comment s’est passée ta journée?

— Bien.

— Tellement bien que tu en as oublié les détails, à ce que je vois.

Il se renfrogna. Le sarcasme de sa mère était amusant par moments, mais par d’autres, ça le mettait carrément en rogne.

— Ben, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je suis revenu vivant, je crois que c’est un assez bon signe.

Tyler leva les yeux pour voir que sa mère affichait un faible sourire, quand même plus chaleureux que tout ce qu’il avait vu aujourd’hui. Il ne l’aurait jamais avoué, mais ce sourire lui apportait énormément de bien à travers les temps comme ceux-ci.

— En effet, c’est un très bon signe, et tu n’imagines pas à quel point je suis contente que tu soies toujours capable de voir un peu de positif dans la vie, surtout après… bon, tu sais.

Cette fois, le garçon ne répondit pas, utilisant toutes les forces de son esprit pour chasser les pensées que sa mère venait d’impliquer. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant que Rose, consciente du malaise qu’elle venait de créer, tente maladroitement de changer de sujet.

— Eh, bien, comme je te l’ai demandé, comment ça a été? 

Tyler desserra les doigts de son oreiller, s’assit en Indien et se frotta les yeux.

— Et comme je te l’ai dit, bien. Rien de spécial.

— Rien de spécial?

— Bon, à part le fait que de passer d’uniforme à une absence de code vestimentaire, c’est assez éprouvant… t’aurais vraiment du voir cette fille bizarre aux cheveux de deux couleurs différentes, c’est cinglé! 

— Eh bien, c’est vrai que c’est étrange sur le coup, mais tu vas t’y habituer. Et sinon… t’es-tu fait au moins un ami?

Il baissa la tête d’un air piteux et se mordit la joue. C’était assez clair.

— C’est pas grave, ça va venir… 

Tyler retint de justesse une réplique cinglante. Ça va venir? Qui est-ce que sa mère essayait de convaincre, son fils qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’aide sociale, ou elle-même qu’elle avait une famille normale, ce qui n’était plus le cas depuis longtemps?

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour reprendre contrôle de son fil de pensées. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison, peut-être qu’il était possible de faire autre chose que crier par peur de ce qu’il y aurait au prochain coin.

Et puis, il fallait se le dire, cette journée n’était pas vraiment la journée internationale des nouveaux amis. Les pauses entre les cours étaient d’à peine dix minutes, et un dîner était organisé par l’administration, ce qui était apparemment une “tradition de rentrée”. 

Et les gens? Pas grand-chose de ce côté-là. La plupart le regardaient avec curiosité sans pour autant oser s’approcher, la fille aux cheveux bleus en premier. Un air fatigué de début d’année, une joie de revoir ses camarades. En gros, pas aussi différent de l’ancienne école que Tyler aurait pu le croire.

Après un autre moment de silence, Rose se leva, grinçant des dents à la douleur que ce geste envoyait à ses genoux.

— Bon, tout ça pour te dire que j’ai de l’espoir pour toi, tout le temps, même quand c’est plus dur pour toi d’y croire. (Elle se rendit à la porte et se retourna, donnant un dernier sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Tyler) Et c’est toujours la même devise avec toi: quand le p’tit Johnny est au sol, il se relève.

Après son départ, le garçon resta immobile quelques minutes et finit par ouvrir son sac pour sortir son coffre à crayons et des feuilles de papiers. Il était temps pour son autre exercice quotidien: écrire 500 mots, sur n’importe quoi.

Et ce soir, ce serait sur les nouvelles perspectives.


	2. 2

La femme fixa Tyler de son regard bienveillant, envers lequel il était impossible d’éprouver autre chose que compassion et paisibilité.

— Si on se fie à ce que tu m’as dit jusqu’à maintenant, serais-tu capable de me dire pourquoi tu te sens soucieux aujourd’hui? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Et pour une fois, le garçon se sentit à l’aise de répondre la vérité, sachant qu’ici, il ne serait pas entendu, mais écouté.

— Parce que je pense trop.

Si les “nouvelles perspectives” constituaient toutes un choix aussi excitant que mâcher une banane du coin de la bouche, le dos appuyé contre son casier et bien évidemment seul, Tyler aurait tout aussi bien pu rédiger 5000 mots à ce sujet, étant l’expert numéro 1 (et probablement le seul) dans la matière.

C’était risible, mais aussi tristement vrai. En l’espace d’à peine une semaine, il avait carrément recréé son ancien portrait d’étudiant trop chochotte pour dîner entouré d’une centaine de personnes, retrouvant la merveilleuse familiarité des casiers rouillés, des sols jonchés de déchets et du concierge qui passait avec désespoir à toutes les quinze minutes. Mais tout de même meilleure qu’une foule de gens et son vacarme assourdissant, cette solitude lui permettait pour une fois d’entendre ses propres pensées et lui convenait parfaitement.

Tyler prit une dernière bouchée et lança la pelure dans la poubelle au bout de la rangée, le bruit sourd retentissant dans le couloir vide. Puis, il replia ses jambes et posa le menton sur ses genoux, retombant dans son état nuageux.

Même si Tyler connaissait les causes de cet isolement volontaire, il ne pouvait pas exactement définir quand il avait commencé à le considérer comme une habitude. Et honnêtement, il préférait suivre les conseils de la psy et ne pas y penser. 

Mais ne pas penser à quelque chose était, pour Tyler, une tâche qu’il considérait des plus ardues. C’est comme si on vous demandait d’arrêter de respirer à l’instant: peu importe combien de temps vous retenez votre respiration, elle finira toujours par revenir, car c’est un mécanisme naturel essentiel à la survie qui se boucle sur lui-même indéfiniment. Mais bien sûr, c’est seulement le cas si vous n’êtes pas sous l’eau ou avec une corde autour du cou.

Il en allait de même pour le jeune écrivain: plus il essayait d’éloigner les images de son frère, de l’homme aux mains gigantesques, des visages moqueurs des gens de son ancienne école, plus elles tournaient vite et le narguaient jusqu’à le rendre malade.

Alors, pour y échapper, Tyler pensait.

L’idée même du mécanisme de la pensée, s’éloignant seulement pour revenir s’écraser au départ comme les vagues revenant continuellement sur la plage, était fascinante. Plus jeune, le garçon se demandait souvent si il était le seul à éprouver cet intérêt particulier. Si c’était le cas, on ne lui en avait jamais fait part… sauf avec Marina. Mais ça, c’était aussi dans le passé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais tout seul?

Tyler sursauta presque à l’entente de cette voix féminine qu’il avait souvent entendu dans la dernière semaine, une voix assurée, grave, et qui laissait soupçonner un intérêt pour le chant.

Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à une fille aux cheveux bleus clair et portant un chapeau étrangement choisi pour cette journée grisâtre qui se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Oh, elle ne savait évidemment rien du garçon qui rasait silencieusement les murs depuis une semaine, mais lui la reconnaissait maintenant à première vue: Ashley Frangipane, une fille farouche et imprévisible qui insistait à se faire appeler Halsey (par souci d’esthétique, qu’elle disait, même si Tyler n’y voyait aucun intérêt) et qui fumait sûrement du pot entre les heures de cours.

— Hé, je t’ai posé une question. Qu’est-ce que tu fais tout seul?

Tyler joignit ses mains sous ses genoux pour les empêcher de gigoter et leva le regard vers la jeune fille, qui avait les sourcils froncés, n’appréciant visiblement pas qu’on l’ignore.

— Ben, je mange… mangeais. Et là, je pense.

Eh, bravo pour la belle réponse !

Un rire étouffé s’échappa de la gorge d’Ashley et elle roula les yeux. 

— Ça a l’air intéressant. Combien de temps tu comptes faire ça? 

Pathétique. C’est ça, elle te trouve pathétique.

Tyler l’ignora une fois de plus et choisit la réponse qui lui semblait la moins “malaisante”, mot qu’il entendait souvent dire ces temps-ci.

— Vu que je ne vois pas grand-chose d’autre à faire, probablement jusqu’à ce que la cloche sonne, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille regarda brièvement sa montre et eut un autre rire à moitié réprimé.

— Mon gars, j’espère que tu t’ennuies pas trop, parce qu’il te reste au moins quarante-cinq minutes.

Malgré lui, Tyler ressentit une pointe de désespoir. Il aimait bien passer du temps seul, mais dans un endroit qui n’était pas chez lui, où il avait de quoi s’occuper, le temps paraissait infiniment long, même si il avait

quelqu’un

à qui parler… non, il fallait rayer cette option immédiatement.

— Hého, c’est moi qui est ennuyeuse ou c’est toi qui prend des passeport VIP pour te rendre sur la Lune? s’enquit Ashley en claquant des doigts devant le visage de Tyler, le ramenant une fois de plus à la réalité.

— Oh, eum… désolé.

Ceci fut le signe ultime qu’il fallait se reprendre en main, l’une des choses les plus importantes que le garçon avait retenues de ses rencontres avec la psy. Il redressa le dos contre le casier s’assit en Indien et respira profondément. Allez, du vent, les pensées intrusives, pour une fois que quelqu’un interagissait avec lui. Il fit un max d’effort pour s’accrocher un sourire au visage, pas nécessairement franc, mais qui comblerait tout de même son manque de vivacité, et les mots commencèrent à sortir délibérément de sa bouche.

— Bon… qu’est-ce que tu disais?

Ashley fut prise au dépourvu par le brusque changement d’attitude de ce garçon qui était tout sauf souriant jusqu’à présent, mais masqua rapidement sa confusion.

— Ok. Je vais te le dire franchement, ça doit être chiant de passer ses midis tout seul, sur un plancher sale. Je veux dire, j’ai rien contre tes choix, après tout je te parle réellement pour la première fois et encore là, mon but c’était d’aller chercher mon briquet dans mon casier quand personne ne serait là pour regarder, mais c’est tout de même triste de te voir comme ça.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de triste là-dedans, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bah, juste de te voir depuis une semaine comme si quelqu’un venait de mourir, à fuir les gens comme la peste… les humains sont des êtres sociaux et dépendants les uns des autres, et c’est triste de te voir dans cet état, non?

Tyler resta quelques instants dans un silence déconcerté. C’était la première fois depuis des lustres que quelqu’un d’autre que sa mère témoignait ce qu’il pouvait appeler de la compassion à son égard.

— Mouais… murmura-t-il le plus nonchalamment possible. 

— De quoi, “mouais” ?

— Disons qu’en tant qu’habitué, je ne trouve pas ça si triste.

Et ces propos étaient parfaitement honnêtes.

Ashley se mordit la langue, comme si elle empêchait des mots de franchir ses lèvres et de s’enfuir comme des animaux sauvages, et se leva en époussetant son jean déchiré de toutes parts. Elle se tenait maintenant devant Tyler, les bras croisés, affichant un air déterminé.

— Et si je te disais que ce midi, tu perds cette habitude?

Nouveau silence maladroit.

— Eum… qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? bafouilla-t-il en le sachant pourtant pertinemment.

Elle roula des yeux et le regarda moqueusement.

— Que tu vas dîner avec des vraies personnes. Allez, bouge-toi le cul.

— Mais j’ai déjà fini de manger… 

— Depuis quand est-ce que “dîner” implique seulement de manger?

Le garçon soupira, s’avoua vaincu. Il ne se fit pas attendre et se releva maladroitement après avoir ramassé sa boîte à lunch.

— Et que je suis bête…, gloussa la jeune fille. Je suis Ashley, mais pour moi, ce nom est maudit. Alors tu peux m’appeler Halsey.

— D’accord…, répondit-il en sachant qu’il n’y porterait pas plus attention que juqu’à présent. Moi, je suis Tyler… Joseph. Et oui, c’est réellement mon nom de famille, pas mon deuxième nom, pas la peine de demander.

— Eh ben, ils mentaient pas quand ils disaient que les chrétiens sont des coincés, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même mais juste assez fort pour que Tyler l’entende.

Il choisit de faire fi de ce commentaire et de saisir l’opportunité qui s’offrait à lui, simplement content d’en avoir trouvé une aussi rapidement.

–

— T’es sûr que ce truc est mangeable ? 

— Ben, est-ce que tu vois le signe avec une tête de mort ?

— Non…

— Eh bien, c’est mangeable.

Dallon Weekes, la mâchoire serrée, retourna le yoghourt entre ses doigts, le tenant comme s’il s’agissait d’un déchet toxique.

— Bren, il y a 80 calories là-dedans. J’ai demandé si c’était mangeable, pas comestible.

— Donc, je pourrais te donner de l’herbe et tu boufferais pareil, simplement parce qu’il y a zéro calories ?

— Peut-être, si les produits chimiques mis dessus me tuaient et que j’aie plus à t’entendre.

Il fixa avec dédain Brendon Urie qui jouait avec un mini skateboard en plastique et qui, mis à part un sourire mesquin, n’aurait pas pu avoir l’air plus désintéressé par la situation. Puis il reposa le pot de yoghourt et le poussa avec le même dédain vers Ashley, qui éprouvait plus de difficulté à cacher son rire et tremblait littéralement, la tête enfouie dans son coude. Et il se tourna une fois de plus vers son ami.

— En fait, non, il paraît que c’est pas l’idéal pour la digestion.

— Tuez-moi, quelqu’un…, marmonna Ashley vers Tyler.

Il n’aurait pas trouvé de meilleurs mots.

Griffonnez, déchirez, brûlez l’idée que pour le garçon, passer l’heure du dîner dans une salle carrément remplie de gens à la même table qu’un géant qui se comportait comme une princesse et d’un hyperactif à qui on avait visiblement oublié de donner le Ritalin était meilleure que de passer du temps seul.

Non seulement les discussions sans queue ni tête des deux autres garçons lui tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs, mais l’énergie générale la pièce était lourde et l’étourdissait de plus en plus. La sensation de tous ces gens qui bougeaient, parlaient, vivaient en même temps autour de lui donnait à Tyler l’impression qu’il était une sorte de trou noir qui aspirait toute l’énergie qui l’entourait, et une semaine de ce processus (si on ne comptait même pas les moments où il était chez lui) commençait à lui peser dessus, ce qui était épuisant autant physiquement qu’émotionnellement.

Mais au moins, c’était dans un contexte où personne ne lui portait réellement attention

tu crois vraiment ?

ou ne lui adressait la parole de manière prompte, ce qui allégeait le poids de la situation un brin.

Un brin.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? l’interrogea Ashley tout doucement pour ne pas interrompre les garçons, qui en étaient rendus sur les dangers de la nourriture industrielle, ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Je suis… correct.

Elle leva un sourcil, incertaine.

— Pas bien, juste correct, précisa-t-il.

— C’est quoi la différence ?

— Si je suis encore vivant, c’est que je suis correct.

Elle eut un petit sourire (amusé ? de pitié ?) et se tourna vers Dallon, mais Tyler voyait sur son visage une expression qu’il ne pouvait pas exactement identifier, quelque chose entre l’incompréhension et l’ennui.

— Hey, bozo !

Tyler sursauta lorsq’un mini skateboard atterrit devant lui. Il le prit délicatement dans ses doigts et le fit glisser vers Brendon, qui le reprit non pas pour gosser avec, mais pour le ficher dans le fond de son sac. Puis, il s’appuya sur son poing et fixa Tyler avec intérêt, qui ne pouvait déterminer si l’autre garçon avait six ou seize ans.

— C’est quoi, on a oublié de te donner ton café ce matin ? lâcha ce dernier avec désinvolture.

Tu sais quoi faire

— Et toi, on a oublié de t’administrer ton Ritalin ? rétorqua amèrement Tyler.

Retire ça, retire ça, retire-

Brendon, à sa grande surprise, n’en fit rien et son sourire moqueur s’élargit encore plus, ce qui décontracta la gorge du garçon par soulagement.

— Non, c’est moi qui boycotte.

— Et qui sera dans la merde quand ce sera le temps de se trouver un travail, soupira Dallon.

— Est-ce que je dois t’appeler “maman”, maintenant ?

— Non, mais faut dire que même elle a l’air de s’en foutre que tu ne les prenne pas.

— C’est parce qu’elle voit bien que je suis parfait comme je suis et que je n’ai pas besoin de médocs pour l’être encore plus.

— Oui, mais c’est pour t’aider-

Le jeune homme fit sourde oreille à la suite en ressortant son skate, ce qui tira un soupir général, mais amena bien malgré lui un soupçon d’amusement chez Tyler.

— Les gens, il reste officiellement dix minutes à se faire chier, annonça Ashley après avoir regardé sa montre. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Les deux troublefêtes haussèrent les épaules et elle se tourna vers Tyler, qui se figea sous cette attention inattendue. Alors qu’un silence s’installa entre eux, il se demanda d’un coup si son malaise était visible.

— On peut… sortir dehors ?

Il afficha un air le plus détaché possible, essayant de son mieux de supporter les trois regards posés sur lui à la fois. Trois regards perçants, qui lui donnaient l’impression de se contracter comme une bouteille de plastique à l’air froid.

— Bon ben, l’invité décide, et c’est mieux que rien, s’exclama finalement la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus, les muscles de Tyler se décontractèrent. Finalement, ce midi n’était pas aussi pire qu’il l’avait craint. 

Pas encore bien. Mais pas si pire.

Alors qu’ils sortaient de la cafète en continuant leurs débats vifs, le garçon resta un peu en arrière pour reprendre conscience de ce que la décision qu’il avait prise de se joindre à un groupe ce midi représentait.

Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait cessé de se mêler aux gens de cette manière,

et pourquoi déjà ?

mais peut-être que repartir à zéro dans une nouvelle ville lui permettrait de s’y remettre.

Peut-être qu’il pourrait enfin faire le silence sur son ancienne vie et s’en créer une nouvelle.

Et peut-être, simplement peut-être, qu’en utilisant la recette du sourire forcé et de l’humour vache, il découvrirait ce que ça faisait de passer ses midis à faire d’autre chose que du dessin ou de l’écriture.

Peut-être.


	3. 3

Ce matin, la fatigue s’agrippait à lui tel un boulet à la cheville. Et il pouvait honnêtement dire qu’il en était soulagé.

Chez plusieurs personnes, elle est vue comme un massacre au cerveau amenant faiblesse et sensibilité qui ne seraient jamais présentes en temps normal; Tyler la voyait plus comme une drogue découlant d’un niveau fragile d’énergie et des nuits interminables à se torturer les méninges pour trouver un simple sens.

Une drogue lourde, presque douloureuse, mais lui permettant au moins de s’engourdir au monstre, comme le lui de quatorze ans déjà roulé dans ce cycle infernal s’était habitué à l’appeler, qui se tapissait au fond de son esprit. Et il avait réalisé avec une étrange satisfaction que si il pouvait s’engourdir à lui-même, alors s’engourdir aux autres et leurs regards et mots pesants, que ce soit pour mieux s’isoler ou s’intégrer à une foule, ne représentait presque plus aucun problème. 

Bien sûr, faire ce constat avait exigé du temps et une bonne partie de sa santé mentale, mais il en était encore venu à l’évidence que c’était ainsi: certaines personnes avaient leurs boissons et leurs poudres, et Tyler avait sa fatigue.

Parce que, s’engourdir jusqu’à ne plus rien ressentir, c’était le but de tout cela, n’est-ce pas ?

Et ce matin, après avoir entendu une fois de plus ses parents se disputer au téléphone la veille, même pour la banalité qu’était une pension alimentaire, c’était tout ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Il avait renversé du lait sur la table à deux reprises en déjeunant; les voix des gens semblaient venir de kilomètres à la ronde; mais au moins, il ne sentait rien. Ne se souciait de rien. Et ce vide valait toute la maladresse et les étourdissements de ce monde.

La cloche qui annonçait la fin du dîner retentit d’un coup avec la sonorité d’une tronçonneuse et il ne put se retenir de se boucher les oreilles et de serrer les dents à travers la foule. Bon, peut-être que la présence des gens le dérangeait moins, mais ce bruit horrible resterait horrible, qu’il soit fatigué ou pas.

Tyler attendit que le couloir se vide, ce qui ne prit pas plus d’une minute, pour commencer à se déplacer vers le bloc d’arts où il aurait la joie de manipuler l’argile pour en faire des pots. La joie totale. 

Zack aussi détestait la poterie, tiens… 

Il traversa quelques couloirs, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans vraiment porter attention à où il allait. Il se sentait comme, comme un… nuage. Cette pensée le fit glousser légèrement et, perdu dans des images loufoques, il ignora le regard interrogateur d’un professeur qui passait par là.

Dans cet état, il n’aurait pas su dire si c’était consciemment ou pas, mais il n’avait aucune idée précise d’où il devait se rendre, cette école s’avérant gigantesque de l’intérieur et ses cours d’arts s’avérant foutus une fois aux mille ans dans son horaire… ce qui opportunait que c’en était son deuxième cours de l’année après trois semaines, et qu’un trou noir faisait face lorsqu’il essayait de se remémorer le chemin emprunté lors du premier.

Mais ce n’était pas comme si ce retard imminent allait lui poser un grand problème, après tout, Elizabeth Grant, artiste bohème coincée dans les années 70 insistant à ce qu’on l’appelle seulement Lizzy, était le genre d’enseignante qui portait plus attention à la peinture séchant sur les dizaines d’œuvres couvrant son bureau qu’aux gens autour d’elle. En fait, si Tyler se montrait en retard à son cours, il se doutait, même après l’avoir rencontrée une seule fois, qu’il serait plus probable de recevoir un discours sur le retard de l’humanité qu’un avertissement.

Tyler s’arrêta devant une porte, le regard incapable de faire l’effort même de se lever pour savoir où il était.

Où il était.

Il recula de quelques pas. Se frotta les yeux. Regarda autour de lui. Se frotta de nouveau les yeux. Puis le monde sembla s’éclairer d’un coup.

Il était dans l’aile droite, dans la direction opposée à celle qu’il devait emprunter pour se rendre au bloc d’arts. Et comme pour signer le contrat officiel de la défaite, la deuxième cloche retentit.

Les détails de où, quand, quoi, s’éparpillaient de plus en plus alors qu’il restait immobile face à la fenêtre, le regard bloqué sur un arbre au loin qu’il ne voyait pas vraiment.

En fait, Tyler aurait bien pu avoir l’impression que son corps n’existait plus si ce n’était pas une claque à l’arrière de la tête qui s’imposa pour lui signaler que oui, il était réel, et oui, il faisait encore partie des imbéciles de ce monde.

— Qu’est-ce que t’espérais trouver dehors, une joie de vivre ? se moqua Ashley en retirant sa main pour croiser les bras.

Tyler cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle, peinant à analyser ce qu’elle venait de dire.

— Ça ne serait pas de refus, lâcha-t-il avant de bailler longuement.

— Du moins, ça donnerait des couleurs à ton visage, fit Brendon, déjà assis sur un rebord de fenêtre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide.

Le garçon fixa hasardément les deux personnes devant lui, cherchant la manière la plus polie de leur dire “laissez-moi zombier en paix, bande de cons”. Mais bien sûr, jurer n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Et bien sûr, comme une partie de ses moyens faisaient faillite cette journée-là, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche en décidèrent tout autrement.

— Eh. Peut-être. Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites à vous balader aussi délibérément pendant une période de cours, de tout façon ?

— Étrange, étant donné la personne qui pose la question, répliqua Ashley. Mais si tu veux être rassuré, c’est pas trop dans nos habitudes, juste quand les conditions adonnent. 

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, jouant d’une main avec l’extrémité de son sweater.

— Et des fois, ça permet de se… déconnecter un peu des moments stressants, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il étouffa un rire inaudible, quoique plus par tristesse d’un tel niveau de compréhension que par humour.

— Évidemment que je comprends, même si je vois mal ce qui pourrait te… vous “stresser”, je sais que je ne connais pas vraiment vos vies, mais vous n’avez pas l’air de… 

D’un coup, il fut interrompu par un baillement suivi d’un violent étourdissement, auquel il peina à rester debout en se tenant le front d’une main et en s’appuyant sur un casier de l’autre. Lorsqu’il reprit un peu ses esprits, et encore là, ce fut pour se tenir encore plus hagard, il fit face à deux regards plus incompréhensifs qu’inquiets. 

— De quoi ? Oh, et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu’on va pas s’asseoir dans un endroit plus dégagé ? proposa Brendon en sautant au sol.

Ashley fronça les sourcils, voyant où il voulait en venir avec une certaine appréhension.

— Tu veux dire…

— Allez, je suis sûr que Mr. Renfrogné n’y verra pas un grand problème dans cet état, ça lui fera même du bien ?

— Bon, c’est où ? coupa Tyler, ayant seulement accroché à l’entente du mot “s’asseoir”. 

-

Avec le mois de septembre qui tirait à sa fin, un toit couvert d’infinies nuances de gris s’invitait de plus en plus, accompagné d’une température baissante et des arbres qui se teintaient de rouge et d’orange froissant doucement au passage de la brise fraîche. 

Tyler avait toujours apprécié cette saison qu’il trouvait d’un paisibilité réconfortante; la nature se préparait à s’endormir, les pulls qui faisaient leur apparition, les enfants étaient éberlués par l’Halloween qui approchait. Il avait presque l’impression que sa vie redevenait normale, qu’il se réveillerait un matin pour se rendre compte qu’il ne s’était jamais rien passé, que son anxiété était disparue

Mais il devait reconnaître que profiter de ce paysage et de cette idée mirifique était bien difficile lorsqu’on était à moitié conscient en arrière de l’école, sur une dalle de béton, entouré de deux têtes brulées qui avaient bien d’autres choses en tête.

— Donc.

Il serra les dents à l’entente de cette voix masculine, se préparant à un autre discours sans fin.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il paresseusement, le regard bloqué sur le béton.

— Je peux savoir c’est quoi ton problème ? lança Brendon d’une voix à mi-chemin entre la frustration et la confusion.

Le joint qu’il tenait entre ses doigts quelques secondes plus tôt – parce que les gens ici pensaient bien évidemment à cacher de la beuh sous une dalle de béton – reposait maintenant à côté de lui, son odeur transportée par le vent jusqu’à la portée de Tyler, et disons que ce n’était pas la fragrance idéale.

— J’ai pas de “problème”, protesta-t-il. 

Aucun, tu dis ?

— Oh, je suis désolé si je l’ai mal formulé, ronchonna la brun. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que t’as cette tronche ?

Tyler roula des yeux, recouvrant ses doigts du bout de ses manches.

— La fatigue, t’as jamais entendu parler de ça ?

— Ouais, mais j’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’autant affecté.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres, qui le regardaient d’une manière étrange.

— Quand je dis “fatigue”, pour moi, ce sont des nuits à ne pas dormir, expliqua-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

— Oh…, s’éclaira Brendon. Alors, t’es un joueur… tu peux me donner le nom de ton serveur ? Ton pseudo ?

— Bren, sérieusement, t’es con. Tu trouves vraiment que ce gosse a l’air intéressé par les jeux vidéo ? lui reprocha Ashley.

— Bah, je sais pas, les cernes, la fatigue, le regard fuyant, ça en dit beaucoup, non ?

— Ça sonne plus comme quelqu’un qui a à t’endurer, toi et tout ce que tu dis, soupira-t-elle.

Tyler inspira. Tenta de garder son calme. Puis chercha un moyen peu demandeur d’expliquer sa situation.

— Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par les jeux vidéo. J’ai des difficultés de sommeil, c’est tout. Insomnie.

— Oh… d’accord, dit la jeune fille à voix basse.

Un silence se fit, dans lequel retentit le croissement d’un groupe de corbeaux et le vrombissement d’une moto dans la rue voisinante. Mis à part les bruits de la ville, ce coin était paisible, et même dans un état normal, le garçon ne se serait pas opposé à l’idée d’y passer un moment, même au détriment de sa vie scolaire.

— Alors…, tenta Ashley. Toute à l’heure, tu avais commencé à dire quelque chose du genre “vous avez pas l’air de gens…” que j’ai pas vraiment compris… 

— Oh ! fit Tyler, les détails vagues lui revenant en tête.

Ce moment qui venait d’une dizaine de minutes auparavant lui paraissait soudainement lointain.

— C’est juste que j’avais de la misère à comprendre pourquoi vous auriez besoin de “déstresser”, vous n’avez pas vraiment l’air de gens qui ont beaucoup de soucis.

— Peut-être que si tu venais dîner avec nous plus souvent au lieu de te pointer à l’improviste quand on s’y attend pas, tu en saurais plus, rétorqua le brun qui avait les doigts posés sur son joint.

— Du calme ! s’exclama la jeune fille. Même si t’as raison, c’est pas à toi que j’ai demandé une réponse. 

— Ashley, en fait, je suis déso-

— M’appelle pas comme ça ! coupa-t-elle.

— Et pourquoi ? s’enquit-il en croisant les bras.

— Parce que… parce qu’Halsey est le nom de ton amie. Ashley est le nom suivi d’une claque à mon visage parfait. Disons que je préfère le premier.

— Ok, ok, pas la peine de s’énerver, soupira-t-il en prenant tout de même triste note de la désinvolture avec laquelle elle parlait de la situation. Comme je disais, je suis désolé si je me conduis de manière… étrange.

— Pas la peine de s’excuser, il faut bien qu’il y ait des gens coincés dans la vie.

Il se mordit la langue, encaissant ce terme avec amertume. Bon, c’était un peu sec, mais ce n’était pas comme si elle lui voulait du mal, non ?

Non ?

— En tout cas, je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie pour que tu sois devenu comme ça, mais ça doit pas être plaisant, lâcha Brendon en revenant pas si discrètement au point de départ.

— Que diriez-vous qu’on change de sujet, maintenant ? coupa sèchement Tyler. 

— Si ça te chante, grommela l’autre garçon en triturant l’extrémité des manches de sa chemise.

— Par simple curiosité, où est Dallon ? demanda l’écrivain avec désinvolture.

— Bof… parti aux toilettes après le dîner, comme d’habitude, et on l’a pas revu. Et c’est pas comme si ce qu’on faisait présentement l’intéressait, répondit Ashley… non, Halsey.

Tyler ouvrit la bouche, et réalisa qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur le sujet. Au cours des deux semaines précédentes, il avait principalement appris de Dallon que celui-ci suivait un mode de vie strict et que l’erreur le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Par conséquent, il s’efforçait de garder une image hautaine, ce qui, au final, le faisait plus paraître comme un trou de cul de première classe qu’un gars en contrôle de lui-même. 

Mais même le jeune homme, peu confiant face à lui dans les premiers jours en sa compagnie, avait fini par baisser ses gardes en réalisant que c’était simplement dans sa nature de se donner des airs, et pourquoi cela, il n’en avait aucune idée.

Il se redressa dans sa position accroupie contre le mur, ignorant les élans de douleurs que lui envoyaient ses chevilles par ce geste. Malgré l’ivresse sur laquelle il flottait ce midi, ces silences à l’improviste entre les trois adolescents lui faisaient ressentir une certaine nervosité, des silences étranges, dans lesquels les intentions des deux autres étaient indéchiffrables.

Mais c’était ainsi que commençaient toutes les amitiés, n’est-ce pas ?

— J’te dis que t’es pas un gars de mots, toi…, lâcha Halsey.

— C’est juste que je ne trouve rien d’intéressant à dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose entre ses lèvres que Tyler ne put exactement saisir, et honnêtement, c’était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Un bruit de texto retentit avec un énorme ding et elle fourra la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir son téléphone, un modèle assez récent à l’étui déchiré aux bords. Elle lut brièvement le message et se tourna vers Brendon avec un sourire excité.

— Vendredi prochain, chez la grande asperge. Ça te tente ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je m’oppose pas à l’idée. 

Après un bref échange de regards entendus, ils se tournèrent vers lui et son cœur se serra.

— Tyler, ça serait sympa que tu viennes.

Après avoir pleinement analysé ce qui était en train de se passer, il resta sans mots, cherchant une réponse

excuse

appropriée à cette suggestion. À son avis, les choses se passaient plutôt rapidement cette année pour un gars aussi timide que lui: il s’était trouvé des gens avec qui traîner, et venait de recevoir une invitation à une activité “de jeunes” qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. C’était quoi, bientôt, le batteur du band de l’école deviendrait son meilleur ami ?

Mais attendez, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.

Lorsqu’il réalisa que ses comparses le fixaient toujours avec insistance, il se décida à donner une réponse et, une fois de plus, les mots prirent le dessus de ses intentions.

— Ben, je sais pas… je ne crois pas être la meilleure personne à accompagner dans ces situations, et je ne connais presque personne… 

— Allez, ça va t’en décoincer un brin, histoire de moins faire pitié cette année, tenta de le convaincre Halsey.

— En fait… ouais ? Ça m’intéresse ? capitula-t-il.

— Génial ! lança Brendon. Je savais qu’au fond, t’étais un gars qui avait du bon sens.

— Ouais…, murmura Tyler, incertain.

— Et si ça suffit pas, ben tu peux toujours aller voir KC, ricana l’autre garçon.

— KC ?

— Le psychologue de l’école, expliqua Halsey. Tu verras, il est, comment dire… unique en son genre.

Mentalement, il prit note de ce détail et, pour une certaine raison, il savait que ce ne serait pas la fatigue qui l’effacerait.

— Oh, putain, l’heure avance, jura la jeune fille. Faudrait se grouiller si on veut pas se prendre une colle avec un prof qui ne s’en fiche pas.

Les trois se levèrent avec difficulté, étant restés dans la même position pour un bon moment, et époussetèrent leurs vêtements avant de se diriger vers l’entrée secrète habituellement empruntée par les sécheurs, qui se faisaient nombreux à Belleville comparément à l’autre endroit.

Une fois rendu à son casier, Tyler s’immobilisa, puis baissa lentement le regard vers sa main pour voir une tache grise qui grandissait au creux de son pouce et de son index, ce qui arrêta pour un moment les battements de son cœur. Pris de panique, il secoua vigoureusement la tête, se frotta les yeux, baissa le regard. La tache avait disparu, et le sang recommença à circuler dans son corps.

Il se laissa tomber contre son casier pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait réussi à percer le voile de la fatigue. Mais Tyler avait réussi à le contrer. Tyler était le plus fort.

Tu crois vraiment ?


	4. 4

— Tu rigoles, ils ont vraiment demandé à ce que tu participes à une répétition sur deux ? s’exclama Brendon, les yeux presque aussi larges que la lune.

Josh Dun grogna et se tourna vers son ami, qu’il peinait à suivre de son pas las et découragé. Cette journée n’avait décidément pas été l’une des plus agréables, et tout ce qu’il désirait à l’instant était de s’écraser sur le duvet moelleux de son lit, son chien collé contre lui. Sans ses parents qui le harcèleraient pour avoir des nouvelles du groupe de musique de cette année. Oh, et sans l’ouragan de notifications qu’il s’attendait à recevoir dès qu’il ouvrirait son téléphone.

— Ouais. Apparemment, il y a ce gars, Bob, qui voulait “s’essayer” à la batterie juste pour une répétition. (Il soupira et remonta lourdement son sac en bandoulière.) En une seule répétition, ces cons de profs auraient pu remarquer qu’il était stone au point de ne plus distinguer sa main gauche de sa main droite et qu’il manquait carrément un rythme sur deux. Mais bien sûr… 

— Putain, ce nom…, l’interrompit l’autre en gloussant. Sais-tu à quoi il me fait penser ? À cette émission à deux balles, tu sais, celle avec les constructeurs et les tracteurs et animaux parlants, je ne me rappelle plus… 

— Ah…, fit Josh en détournant un regard semi-perturbé. Ça a l’air… intéressant. Mais comme je te disais, ce gars… 

— Et ça l’est, enfin, si tu as l’herbe de qualité pour visionner, justifia son ami.

— C’est bon à savoir.

— Mais en fait, je crois que tout est plus intéressant avec un petit quelque chose, et je veux dire, vraiment TOUT, s’exclama l’hyperactif avec la même excitation qu’un enfant qui présente son premier A à ses parents.

Et c’était aussi rapidement que cela prenait pour qu’ils en soient rendus là. Comme hier, comme la semaine dernière, en fait, comme à chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, ce qui était maintenant réduit aux soirs et, dans le meilleur des cas, aux fins de semaine depuis que Brendon avait commencé à se tenir autour de gens pour le moins… louches. Et pas besoin d’un génie pour deviner qu’indirectement, ces gens avaient peu à peu dirigé leurs conversations, peu importe le contexte, vers la drogue, les boums ou le cul de Dallon Weekes (mais ce dernier sujet revenait particulièrement lorsqu’il était réellement bourré). 

Josh continua de faire sourde oreille à ses babillages et garda le regard droit devant lui, les lèvres pincées, gardant tout de même en tête que ces signaux passeraient inaperçus aux yeux de son “ami”, qui aurait carrément besoin d’une claque au visage pour remarquer qu’on ne l’écoutait pas. 

Silencieusement, il se réjouit de voir, au coin du boulevard, le panneau sur lequel était inscrit le nom de la rue où ils se dirigeaient. Et la rue, bien sûr, sur laquelle ils cohabitaient depuis toujours; ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien s’avérer comme une bénédiction ou une malédiction. Et les journées comme celles-ci penchaient plus vers la deuxième option.

Le jeune homme, tout de même suprêmement agacé, coinça une mèche écarlate sous le revers de sa casquette et leva les yeux vers le ciel, une nappe grise perle tachetée de nuages bas et foncés, qui s’assombrissait peu à peu, donnant aux rues désertes un aspect à la fois sinistre et mystérieux.

— Te rends-tu compte qu’on était en train de se raconter notre journée et que, d’un coup, on en est rendus à discuter d’herbe ? lança promptement Josh avec exaspération, ce qui laissa son ami bouche bée en plein milieu d’une phrase. Tu me prends pour quelle sorte de stoner, cette garce d’Ashley Frangipane ?

— C’est peut-être une stoner, mais c’est pas une garce, enfin, pas autant qu’elle en a l’air…, protesta l’autre, qui se montra un peu trop offusqué au commentaire à son goût.

Josh laissa échapper un rire étouffé, malgré la situation qui suintait de tout sauf d’humour, et buta silencieusement une minuscule roche se trouvant sur leur côté de la rue.

— Non, bien sûr, parce que tu traînes avec depuis un mois, tu sais avec CERTITUDE que c’en est pas une, dit-il avec une voix exultant un sarcasme qu’il utilisait pourtant rarement. Brise le cœur d’une fille en public, manipule des gens pour le plaisir, sèche des cours pour se caler des clopes, mais t’as raison, c’est toujours pas une garce.

Brendon fronça les sourcils et se croisa les bras, son visage se peignant en une moue déconcertée qui lui était bien typique. 

— Je sais que j’ai jamais été le genre de gars à te dire ça, commença-t-il en prenant un ton plus sérieux, que Josh était pratiquement certain d’être le seul à connaître et qui offrait un horrible contraste à sa personnalité exubérante. Mais je trouve ça chiant que tu puisses dire des choses pareilles alors que tu ne la connais même pas.

— Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de la connaître tant que ça pour savoir quel genre de personne c’est, s'exaspéra Josh en accélérant le pas dans un effort d’arriver le plus vite possible au bout de cette rue gigantesque. Et je crois qu’à force de la fréquenter depuis cet été, tu devrais être d’accord avec moi.

— Mais tu vois, je suis pas d’accord, déclara l’autre qui fut pris de surprise par ce geste mais se tint tout de même à la même vitesse, ignorant le fait qu’ils venaient de passer sa maison. Et c’est pas toi qui m’emmerdait avec ce discours, l’autre jour ? Que “chaque personne mérite d’être respectée malgré ses défauts”, et tic, et tac… 

— Sauf quand ses défauts ont un effet négatif sur les autres. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que… oh, et bordel, on ne peut rien te faire comprendre, abandonna le garçon aux cheveux rouges en voyant son ami ouvrir son cellulaire par ennui et jugeant mieux de ne pas s’égarer sur un sujet qui ne menait nulle part. Tant mieux si ça te plaît d’explorer les limites possibles de ton champs de conneries avec elle, mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t’aurai pas averti.

Sur ces mots, Brendon s’arrêta pour lever le sourcil et lui jeter un regard incrédule, aux limites de l’arrogance, une expression qu’il avait adoptée récemment et qui, un jour malchanceux, allait réellement pousser Josh hors de ses gonds. Car c’était l’expression typique des adolescents de cette région de l’Ohio: les bras croisés, les sourcils arqués, un regard à la fois foudroyant et pourvu du je-m’en-foutisme des plus amers. Celui que vous accordez subtilement à vos parents lorsqu’ils vous interdissent de toucher à l’alcool de leur cabinet, ou au loser qui se tient un peu trop proche de vous.

— M’avertir ? ricana-t-il doucement, pas de manière méchante, mais simplement par évidence. Dis-moi, j’ai vraiment l’air de quelqu’un qui se fie aux avertissements ?

Josh ne fut pas surpris par cette réplique typique de son ami, qu’il avait entendu plus d’une fois depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré en 6e alors qu’il avait toujours sa frange sur les yeux et la langue tirée aux adultes. Mais ce soir, le contexte avait bien évidemment changé: ils avaient tous les deux grandi démesurément, changé de mentalité et s’orientaient bien malgré eux vers des chemins complètement différents, ce qui, même s’ils ne le se seraient jamais avoué à haute voix, les terrifiait tous les deux jusqu’au plus profond de leur être.

— Non, lui répondit Josh le plus calmement possible. Mais tu sais quoi ? J’avoue être encore assez stupide pour croire qu’un jour, tu réfléchiras avant d’agir.

Aussitôt, il regretta de s’être laissé échappé sur ce sujet qui restait sensible.

À l’entente de ce constat, son ami se mordit la langue pour retenir ses mots, puis baissa la tête pour fixer le sol sur lequel il se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre. Le monde s’assombrissait toujours autour d’eux, l’humidité se faisait étouffante, et le batteur sentit la chair de poule bourgonner sur ses bras en signe que la température se rafraichissait. 

— En effet, ton seul défaut doit être d’avoir une pensée aussi stupide, grogna Brendon. C’est, genre, écrit dans la sainte Bible du TDAH que les gens atteints sont aussi cons.

— De quoi, mon seul défaut ? protesta Josh. Et je me permets de te dire que t’es loin d’être con, ajouta-t-il en ne sachant toutefois pas si il devrait se croire lui-même.

— Recommence pas à faire ton téteux, soupira son ami en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. T’es probablement le seul qui s’obstine à me dire le contraire. Même ce nouveau gars, Tyler, oui, celui qui se rentre au fond de sa chaise en cours et qui rougit à dire “merde”, me l’a dit. 

Si il essayait de prétendre avec un sourire cynique que ce fait l’amusait, cet essai était définitivement foiré. Et cela serra encore plus le nœud dans le cœur du batteur. 

— Les gens peuvent dire ce qu’ils veulent, mais pour moi, t’es plus intelligent que quelqu’un qui se croit drôle en disant des trucs comme ça, murmura-t-il dans un effort d’éviter que son ami se referme encore plus à lui.

Comme au comble de ce moment valable d’une scène dans un film dramatique nunuche nominé aux Oscars, Josh sentit une goutte froide lui effleurer le bras. Puis une autre sur son nez. Sans même dire un mot, les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux vers le ciel sinistre, les mains dans les poches, la brise humide glissant sur leurs visages.

— Ah ben, le ciel pisse, lâcha finalement Brendon. Ça serait peut-être mieux qu’on rentre. (Il jeta brièvement un regard à la maison devant laquelle ils stagnaient depuis quelques minutes) Et de toute façon, le vieux va encore finir par nous gueuler dessus si on reste plus longtemps plantés ici, à regarder le ciel comme des colons.

Josh eut un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers son ami, qui se balançait nerveusement sur ses talons.

— Eh bien, veux-tu venir souper chez nous? proposa le batteur pour qui cette demande était de plus en plus difficile à exprimer.

L’autre baissa la tête dans un rire étouffé. Il était subitement retombé à son état récent. Distant.

— Nah, mon vieux, je suis désolé, mais j’ai eu de la merde avec ce gars l’autre jour, et je préfère régler ça au plus vite si je tiens à la peau de mes belles fesses.

— D’accord, marmonna Josh en retenant une série de sermons.

Après tout, ce n’était pas si surprenant. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer à parler, ressentant un pincement au cœur face aux possibilités que cela impliquait.

— Mais je veux quand même te le dire, parce que je sais que ça va arriver d’une manière ou d’une autre, que si jamais les choses tournent mal, je serai là pour toi, soupira-t-il.

L’autre, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir, resta immobile un instant, les traits de son visage presque complètement fondus dans la pénombre.

— Ben… merci ? se hasarda-t-il.

Pour une énième fois depuis des mois, un silence fit son chemin entre eux, tendu au niveau de la corde d’un équilibriste: raide, s’étirant petit à petit jusqu’à ce que les mots se fassent trop insécures pour oser s’aventurer jusqu’à l’autre côté.

— Donc, je te dis au revoir pour ce soir…, lança l’hyperactif en commençant à reculer sur le chemin inverse. Si on a pas le temps de se voir demain, alors je te dis tout de suite que tu viens avec moi vendredi soir.

— Vendredi soir ? 

— Ouais, le frère de ce gars dans ton… groupe, je ne me rappelle plus son nom, est à l’université et a invité des potes. Du coup, sûrement pour pas avoir un gosse du lycée dans les jambes, il lui a permis d’en inviter, et ben… c’est ça.

Le batteur prit un moment à analyser cette information, puis leva un regard désemparé seulement pour voir son ami qui s’éloignait déjà avec un pas vif vers la même destination qu’il avait chaque soir.

Comme si il était content de quitter.

Ayant apparemment des occupations plus utiles, Josh soupira et se dirigea lentement vers sa maison, une bâtisse nullement différente des autres dans la rue; le résultat d’un architecte voulant désespérément intégrer une partie rectangulaire, cubique et circulaire dans trois cent pieds carrés comme pour prouver qu’il avait passé sa maternelle.

Il s’immobilisa devant la façade éclairée uniquement par le lumière jaillissant des fenêtres. Ravalant le même nœud qui s’était logé dans sa gorge depuis le début de l’après-midi, il se décida à avancer lourdement vers la porte, trouvant à présent réconfortant de savoir que ses parents, contrairement à ceux de son ami, étaient à l’intérieur.

-

La pluie qui martelait bruyamment les carreaux de sa fenêtre l’avait carrément détourné de sa tâche et, à présent, il lançait machinalement sa balle de stress dans les airs, plongé dans la pénombre du soir, laissant libre cours à ses pensées. Le ventilateur tournant pitoyablement sur son plafond rendait sa chambre encore plus glaciale, et il l’aurait fermé… si il avait la seule flemme de se lever pour accomplir quoi que ce soit.

Comme il s’y était attendu, il avait osé allumer son téléphone après être remonté du souper pour faire face à une centaine de notifications venant de quelqu’un, disant quelque chose, qu’il avait au final seulement ouvertes pour les faire disparaître. Le moment qu’il venait de vivre avec Brendon lui avait retiré tout goût d’interagir avec des gens, et sa chienne Lola était de parfaite compagnie.

— Pourquoi les humains ne sont-ils pas comme les chiens ? murmura-t-il, posant la balle à côté de lui, en plongeant le regard dans les yeux sombres de l’animal. Doux, respectueux et contents de te voir ?

Bon, ceci était stupide selon son jugement logique, puisque Lola n’aurait pas de réponse autre qu’une respiration bruyante et une truffe fouineuse. Mais au fond de lui-même, parler à son animal lorsqu’il était seul était une thérapie plutôt réconfortante. 

Josh soupira de découragement et s’appuya la tête contre le mur, la balle dans sa main, grattant le chien de l’autre. La pluie diminuait peu à peu et consistait à présent en un bruit apaisant, laissant place à celui du ruissellement continuel de la gouttière. Bien au contraire de ses camarades, il aimait bien habiter dans une vieille maison où les planchers craquaient, les portes grinçaient et où une odeur de vieux bois flottait en permanence.

En fait, cette ville entière était vieille, sauf que peu de gens prenaient réellement le temps d’apprécier ce fait, à part pour les adultes pour qui l’environnement n’avait pas tellement changé de celui de leur enfance. Pour ce qui était des enfants et adolescents, eh bien… polluer l’espace avec un langage abrévié et de la technologie ne semblait pas être un grand problème pour eux.

Josh savait qu’il n’était pas la personne la mieux placée pour les juger sur ce point, étant lui-même un adolescent carrément dépendant de son téléphone et de ses amis. Mais il était parfaitement conscient de la pression sociale qui se bâtissait de plus en plus entre chaque futur adulte. Et de plus en plus, il était conscient de l’effet que cette pression avait sur ses pairs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque lorsqu’un ding! retentit, signalant l’arrivée d’un nouveau message depuis plus d’une heure. Il regarda un instant son téléphone de loin, ne voyant que la lumière émergeant d’en-dessous. Était-ce le bon moment pour s’engager dans une discussion ?

Bien malgré lui, sa conscience émotive lui dit que oui et il étira le bras pour retourner l’objet.

Sa nervosité descendit d’un brin lorsqu’il vit le nom du contact.

Mel   
19:47  
Et puis, cette audition;)

Rien de mieux que votre meilleure amie qui vous contacte, alors qu’elle est censée surveiller des gamins, seulement pour vous rappeler vos échecs de la journée. Avec un grognement, il se décida à répondre, au risque de se montrer sec.

Josh  
19:48  
Je préfère oublier ça.

Mel  
19:48  
:0 qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Il réprima une envie de laisser tomber son téléphone par terre, puis inspira profondément avant de taper une autre réponse.

Josh  
19:49  
Histoire courte, Brendon est con, les professeurs sont cons et je dois partager ma place avec un poteux.

Des minutes s’ensuivirent, minutes durant lesquelles il tapota nerveusement le côté de son téléphone et éloigna le chien de l’écran.

Mel  
19:53  
C’est nul :c

Josh  
19:53  
Je sais, mais tout le monde peut tenter sa chance, non ?

Mel  
19:54  
T’es vraiment trop gentil, un jour, tu vas le regretter.

Il sourit au compliment.

Josh  
19:55  
Merci, merci :) 

Plusieurs autres minutes s’ensuivirent, mais il tenta de ne pas s’impatienter. Après tout, Melanie était bien occupée ce soir, comme tous les autres mercredis. Il avait d’ailleurs toujours trouvé que le gardiennage était un travail qui lui seyait bien, puisqu’elle-même comparait sa sensibilité à celle d’un enfant, et qu’il lui était en quelque sorte réconfortant de se retrouver avec eux.

Mel  
20:05  
Écoute, je sais que tu es un peu frustré, et je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé avec ton imbécile préféré, mais je dois te quitter pour l’instant, mon shift est terminé. On se reparle quand je serai revenue chez nous?

Josh  
20:06  
D’accord. À plus tard:)

Immédiatement après avoir lu, il laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit et tira vers lui les feuilles sur lesquelles il devait inscrire les réponses en math, ce qui n’était pas un grand problème pour lui depuis qu’il connaissait Mikey Way, une grande asperge bollée qui tenait le rôle de bassiste dans le groupe de musique.

Mais même avec la pluie qui avait cessé et le silence qui régnait finalement dans leur maison, maintenant que ses sœurs lisaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, il ne cessait d’ouvrir son écran en attente d’une notification, de Melanie, de Brendon, de n’importe qui.

Éventuellement, une quinzaine de minutes finirent par passer, et il n’avançait pas particulièrement vite dans ses travaux dus pour le lendemain. Il éteignit donc son téléphone, se jurant de l’ouvrir dans trente minutes. Il aurait probablement une réponse à ce moment. Mais même trente minutes plus tard, alors qu’il avait rangé ses affaires et se préparait à se brosser les dents, il y eut un vide. Et ce vide persista même après l’envoi d’un ¿Hello? alarmé, qui fut évidemment marqué comme lu.

Bon, ce n’était décidément pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais elle aurait tout de même pu se donner la peine de donner un signe de vie, même pour dire un simple bonne nuit… c’était la moindre des choses, après tout, il était l’épaule sur laquelle elle pleurait, un ami fidèle, quelqu’un toujours prêt à aider tant à l’école que dans sa vie personnelle.

Mais est-ce qu’elle était là pour l’écouter ? Est-ce qu’elle, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qu’il connaissait, savaient comment il se sentait ? Est-ce qu’ils savaient seulement ce qu’était le secret, son secret, la raison pour laquelle il cachait ces pilules dans le fond de son sac ?

Ce soir-là, Joshua se coucha avec un grand vide dans le cœur, quelque chose qu’il ressentait de plus en plus fréquemment et qui le bouffait à l’intérieur. Était-ce cela que ça faisait, un vide sans fond ? Quand on donne toute l’affection qu’on a sans nécessairement en recevoir ?

Un larme humectant le coin de son œil, il se décida à fermer les paupières. Peut-être que quand il les ouvrirait, ce secret, ainsi que le vide, auraient disparu.


	5. 5

La semaine avait défilé si rapidement, avec tous les cours et les devoirs et les copains (oui, il se sentait à présent à l’aise de les appeler ses copains), que Tyler passa près de la crise cardiaque lorsqu’il ouvrit son cellulaire en se réveillant pour voir qu’on était le vendredi. Et il y passa encore plus près après avoir réalisé que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il venait de faire une nuit complète de sommeil.

C’était à n’y rien comprendre. Il ne s’était pas passé grand-chose la veille: il était revenu de l’école pour se précipiter vers sa chambre et dégager le plus de travail possible, puis était descendu souper avec sa mère dans leur cuisine étroite; ils avaient brièvement argumenté sur la couleur avec laquelle ils devaient repeindre leur cuisine, baignant dans des teintes prune qui leur donnaient mal au cœur; il était par la suite remonté dans sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le dilemme de la conversation de groupe; puis il s’était endormi sur son cahier, éreinté de cette semaine d’enfer. Cette cette manière aussi simple, aussi naturelle dont les choses s’étaient déroulées lui donnaient l’impression de flotter sur un nuage, un léger, cette fois. Il se sentait sentait presque comme… un gars normal.

Et c’était sur le même cahier qu’il se réveilla, un vieux cahier datant de ses premières rencontres alors qu’il avait neuf ans, aux pages soit froissées par l’humidité, soit salies par des taches de source inconnue. Malgré tout, cette brique (qui devait en être rendue aux cinq cent pages puisqu’il ne cessait d’en rajouter) était l’une des seules choses constantes de sa vie, le fil qui rassemblait chaque élément s’étant produit, du meilleur au pire.

Normalement, il tentait d’éviter de jeter un oeil à ces souvenirs par simple honte de ses propres réactions face à des événements qu’il trouvait aujourd’hui insignifiants; mais ce matin, c’était le fait qu’il était seulement 6h alors que l’école ne commençait pas avant 8h, et surtout l’ennui qui l’emmenèrent à feuilleter les premières pages, qui commençaient à jaunir et s’écorner aux coins.

Il posa ses yeux sur la première entrée, se préparant à grincer des dents par agacement.

12 septembre

Cher journal

Il s’arrêta à ces simples mots pour se 

aujourd'hui, c’était ma première rencontre avec madame Diamandis. Elle est très gentille, elle m’a donné ce cahier. Je le trouve beau. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais écrire dedans, mais elle m’a dit que je n’étais pas obligé de le faire. Au revoir !

Sa mâchoire se décontracta alors qu’il parcourut les autres des yeux, tout de même amusé par sa manière déjà formelle de s’exprimer tout en gardant l’orthographe typique d’un enfant. 

Malgré les premières entrées maladroites et sa certitude qu’il ne trouverait rien à écrire, il se rendit rapidement compte que sa jeune version était de plus en plus confortable à raconter ce qui se passait dans sa vie, n’y allant pas de main morte sur les détails. Il se retrouva à sourire à ses déboires, à larmoyer sous l’élan de nostalgie, à serrer les dents sous l’embarras.

Maintenant, ces souvenirs paraissaient si lointains, si étrangers: maintenant qu’il avait déménagé, que tout ce qui se retrouvait dans ce cahier n’existait plus sous ses yeux, tourner les pages lui donnait l’impression de découvrir la vie d’une autre personne, une personne avec une famille entière… une personne heureuse.

Malgré les notes légères et juste faussement dramatiques du début, il en était rendu au mois d’avril de ses dix ans qu’il figea devant l’entrée sous ses yeux.

16 avril

Je sais que je l’ai répété souvent jusqu’à présent, mais j’adore mon frère. Si j’ai besoin d’aide à quelque chose, c’est lui qui est là: si je ne me sens pas bien, c’est lui que je vais voir… quelques fois, j’ai peur que lorsqu’on sera grands, on ne se reverra plus aussi souvent. Mais bon, ça, tu le sais, hein ?

Tyler referma brusquement le cahier et l’éloigna de lui, assez pour qu’il tombe du lit avec un bruit épouvantable qui allait probablement réveiller sa mère, mais pour l’instant, c’était le dernier de ses soucis. Il ramena son bras contre sa poitrine, qui se serrait douloureusement de l’intérieur, et se retourna sur le dos pour fixer le plafond si intensément qu’il aurait pu passer à travers entre deux battements de cil.

Il se sentait stupide, stupide d’avoir ouvert ce carnet en sachant pourtant très bien ce qu’il y trouverait, stupide de croire que tout ce qui s’était produit ne l’affectait plus. Cela signifiait qu’il n’apprendrait jamais rien, et qu’on le prendrait pour un imbécile pour toujours, et, et… 

Non. La partie rationnelle de son esprit, généralement fuyante en temps de besoin, intervint à cet instant, et ses pensées ralentirent au simple signal: non. Il était possible de gérer son inquiétude. Les choses ne duraient pas éternellement, et cela comprenait les situations négatives.

Et les situations positives.

Mais surtout les situations… négatives. 

Suivant un autre exercice qu’il avait fini par s’imposer, même si il n’en avait pas immédiatement remarqué les effets, il prit mentalement une photographie de ce qui était dans son champs de vision: Un plafond gris, placide, s’éclairant peu à peu alors que les rayons du soleil levant s’infiltraient dans sa chambre. 

Une image calme. Banale. Qui ne causait aucun problème.

Inspirer. Expirer. Les choses s’arrangeraient. Il irait à l’école, il prétendrait apprécier les gens, il irait à ce foutu “rassemblement social”, puis il aurait la paix pour un bon moment. 

Recaler les souvenirs néfastes au plus profond de son subconscient. Oui.

Il ferma les yeux. Ralentit sa respiration. Ralentit… jusqu’à ce que les eaux de son esprit se calment un peu. Elles n’étaient évidemment pas disparues. Juste… moins pires.


End file.
